Code: LYOKO05
by CMWYS
Summary: 5 a;os despues de haber concluido con la historia... Que pasaria por alguna razon el secreto vuelve a ser descubierto?  OOC.
1. 96 Conexion Restablecida

#96 Conexión Restablecida

Era el segundo día de clase de un nuevo a; o escolar en Kadic, en la clase de biología del maestro Xavier Gosellin

-Para esta tarea no dejare que elijan sus equipos, así que comencemos- les dijo, mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio. –El primer equipo será de Derek Masdeu, Ernest Saez y Karoline della Cours-

-Yo quería estar con Rosi- refunfuñó Ernest, y Rosi al oír eso no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo aquí soy el profesor- le dijo Xavier, continuando

-Equipo 2… Camile Masdeu, Tim Langley, Alphonse Vigoroux y Katherine Erondotti-

Katherine se alegro por estar en el mismo equipo que Camile, podría obtener más información de su hermano, su amor platónico Derek

-Parece que me tocara con la tonta de Daphne- se dijo Anaelle, observando a Daphne, que estaba haciendo sosteniendo un lápiz con la punta de su lengua

El profesor continuó

-Y el ultimo equipo, pero no menos importante, de Anaelle Laboire, Alexander Delacroix, Rosi della Fontana y Daphne Ryan. Pueden ir a cualquier lugar, ¡Ya!-. Todos los equipos se reúnen en la habitación de alguno de sus integrantes, el último equipo se reúne en la habitación de Anaelle.

-Rosi, ¡Que afortunada eres!- le decía Daphne, sentada en la cama de Anaelle

-¿Tú crees? ¿Qué todos los chicos siempre te persigan y te esperen a las salidas?- le respondió Rosi, acomodándose en la cama de Anaelle

-Nada mas fue un comentario… hmmm… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- dijo Daphne

-Primero es proponer un tema, pero, ¿Cuál?- le dijo Alexander, que se encontraba dando vueltas sentado en la silla del escritorio

Anaelle se acerco a Alexander para detenerlo

-Algo fácil, organismos unicelulares, ¿OK?- les dijo, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla…

-…Aunque resulte sorprendente, éstos representan la inmensa mayoría de los seres vivos que poblan actualmente la Tierra. En efecto, en número sobrepasan con mucho al resto de los seres vivos del planeta. Sin embargo, los seres vivos que nos resultan familiares están constituidos por un conjunto de células, son organismos pluricelulares. No obstante, no debe olvidarse que estos organismos pluricelulares proceden de una única célula en el origen de su vida-

-Esto es muy lioso- dijo Rosi, sobándose la cabeza para comprender un poco más sobre el tema

-¿Qué es eso? ¿El club de los _Einsteins_?- Pregunto Daphne

Anaelle comienza a discutir con Daphne, las 2 hacían tanto ruido que Damian, el suplente de Jim durante unas semanas, las escuchó.

-Ryan, Laboire, ¡a la dirección!- les grito, mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación, Rosi le abrió

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a Alexander

-Estábamos terminando una tarea de biología- le dijo, acomodándose de nuevo en la silla, y con eso Damian se fue.

Daphne y Anaelle llegan a dirección, la secretaria las manda directo a la oficina del director… o alguien así, Sissi.

-¿Que fue lo que las mando por aquí?- les pregunto Sissi, reposando sus brazos en el escritorio, y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

-Fue mi culpa, yo hice un mal comentario- dijo Daphne, bajando la mirada al piso

-Recuerdo cuando tenía su edad, yo también hacia comentarios asi, y también estaba enamorada de un chico y una amiga igual, así como sé que ustedes 2 gustan de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, si… como ustedes gustan de ese tal chico, Bastian- les comentó Sissi

Y las 2 respondieron al unísono -¡No me gusta Bastian!- con un enrojecimiento notable en sus mejillas

-Sí, lo que digan, pero como parece que solo fue un comentario, ninguna de las 2 tiene castigo-

Daphne y Anaelle salen de la oficina

-Gracias- le dijo Anaelle, esbozando una peque;a sonrisa

-De nada- le respondió Daphne, sonriéndole.

Más tarde, cerca de las 7 y treinta de la noche, alguien toca fuertemente la puerta de Anaelle

Anaelle abre la puerta y: Joey, su mejor amigo, había llegado 5 días antes de lo esperado; Anaelle lo invita a pasar

-¿Por qué llegaste antes?- le pregunto, sentada en la cama junto con él

-Quería familiarizarme antes de internarme aquí- le respondió

-Eres mi mejor amigo… así que a ti si te puedo confiar un secreto- le dijo Anaelle, con un tono de misterio y cerrando la puerta lentamente

-Sí, puedes hacerlo, ¿De qué se trata?- le pregunta Joey, intrigado…

Joey y Anaelle llega a la fábrica, bajan al cuarto de la supercomputadora para encenderla, pero notan que hay alguien más ahí

-¿Damian… que haces aquí?- le pregunta Anaelle, sorprendida

-Llevo 2 días visitando esta fábrica, y ahora tengo ganas de encender esto, al igual que ustedes, parece- le responde, acercándose un poco más a la supercomputadora. –La encenderé- y lo hizo, después de eso la supercomputadora se oculta en el piso, y los 3 ascienden al cuarto del holomapa

Anaelle echa a andar la computadora, y los 3 observan la pantalla de esta, y luego sus miradas son llevadas al centro de la habitación, aparece un holomapa divisando 5 territorios: Las praderas, el desierto, las monta;as, los volcanes, y en el centro de estos un quinto, Cartago.

Después de varios minutos de indagar en los archivos de la computadora, Anaelle encuentra unos videos, y comienzan a ver uno sobre algo denominado "virtualizacion"

-Bien… ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser el primero en virtualzarse?- pregunta Anaelle, dispuesta a intentar hacerlo. Joey levanta la mano sin dudarlo en ese instante

-Hmmm… dirígete al cuarto inferior, ahí se hallan los escáneres- le dice, mientras comienza el proceso de virtualizacion

Joey se para frente a un escáner, y lo observa por un momento, dudando

-¿Estás listo? Le pregunta Anaelle

Joey entra deprisa, y le responde afirmativo a Anaelle, y comienza el proceso de virtualizacion:

-Transfiriendo… Escaneando, ¡Virtualizacion!...-

Joey llega al territorio de las praderas, cerca de un árbol, lo último que pareciera haber quedado de algo anterior…

-¿Cómo es Lyoko?- Le pregunta Anaelle, observando el holomapa junto a Damian

-Con que así se llama este lugar… se ve bien, aunque muy solitario… espera, parece que hay animales por aquí- le dijo Joey, mientras observaba a un avispón acercándose a él, tambaleándose mucho; este le lanza un laser sin precisión y después de eso se desploma en el aire

-¡Cuidado, otro animal se acerca!- le advierte Damian, preocupado

-¿Dónde?- Joey comienza a buscar a ese animal con la mirada, sin saber que un gigantesco monstruo parecido a una medusa se hallaba detrás de él; atrapa a Joey rápidamente, y comienza a robarle algo importante, minutos después lo suelta, y escapa

-Oh no…- Dijo Anaelle, y justo después intento materializar a Joey, sin éxito

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Joey, incorporándose lejos del suelo

-Solo paso algo con el animal que te atacó… pero no te preocupes, lograremos traerte de vuelta-


	2. 97 Cosas de hermanos

#97 Cosas de hermanos

Han pasado ya 2 días después de aquel primer viaje a Lyoko, y todo pareciera igual, Anaelle no puede traer a Joey al mundo real porque parece que aquel animal le robo algo importante para eso.

-¿Tienes algunas respuestas ya?- Pregunto un Joey confuso, visitando el sector de las montañas

Damian estaba a punto de responderle, cuando aparecieron 3 cubos en la pantalla

-¿Cómo se destruyen estos monstruos?- le pregunta Joey, defendiéndose de los pobres ataques que estos le daban

-Tienes el poder de convertir monstruos en otras cosas, intenta- le responde Damian, observando la pantalla del computador

Joey decide intentarlo, alza una mano en dirección a uno de los 3 cubos, y este se convierte en roca, pero los otros 2 se desvirtualizan al instante. Después decide ir a conocer otro territorio, y llega a los volcanes, divisando la lava que llega a tocar las mesetas

Al día siguiente, Anaelle se encontraba en clase de historia, pero en su cuaderno estaba escribiendo algunas razones por las cuales la medusa le haya robado el ADN a Joey: Un tributo a algún ser espacial, un virus…

-¿En qué te has ocupado últimamente? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- le pregunto Daphne, que justo iba pasando por su asiento

-No… no es nada que te importe- le respondió Anaelle, tratando de volver a poner atención a la clase; Daphne se quedo pensando un momento, y luego se fue a su lugar.

Después de clases, Anaelle encuentra a Damian en el parque, y van a la fábrica, pero Daphne la había seguido hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol, y justo cuando se preparaba para seguirlos de nuevo, llego alguien no muy grato

-¿Cómo has estado Daphne? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Era Derek, el hermano gemelo de Camile, el que pareciera que lo único que tiene en el armario es su ropa de deportes; toca su espalda para insertarle un chip rastreador –Bien, ¡adiós!- Se despidió sin darle oportunidad a la pelinegra de saludarlo. Este llega corriendo a la habitación de su hermana, y comienza a tocar enérgicamente la puerta

-Ya esta, le puse el rastreador-

-Bien... ahora veremos a donde se escapa Anaelle- dice Camile, llevándose a su hermano hacia la habitación de alguien más. Llegando ahí, Camile abre la puerta sin avisar

-¿No sabes tocar?- le pregunta molesto Alexander, que estaba acostado en su cama, para luego sentarse en ella

-¡Tienes que saber lo que está haciendo Anaelle!- le dice Camile, tratando de sonar preocupada

-¿A mí que me importa?- le pregunto Alexander, desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar

Derek y Camile no supieron que contestarle, pero los 2 se llevaron a Alexander, mientras este forcejeaba para evitarlo, siguieron a Daphne, que seguía a Anaelle y a Damian a la fábrica, sin saber que sería lo que encontrarían

Daphne logra bajar al primer piso sin que Anaelle y Damian la oyeran, estos 2 entran elevador, mientras Daphne los observa escondida; después comienza a observar el lugar y encuentra una escalera, y decide bajar por ella.

5 minutos después Derek, Camile y Alexander llegan a la puerta de la fábrica, ahí sueltan a Alexander

-Según esto, Daphne esta 2 pisos abajo- dice Derek, viendo la pantalla del GPS

-Vayamos al elevador- Sugiere Alex, mientras lo apunta

Descienden, y Camile no espera a que abra por completo

-¡Quiero una explicación, ahora!- exige a los demás presentes en aquella sala; Damian, Anaelle y Daphne se miran entre ellos, y Daphne le responde –Bueno, Alex, Derek, Camile, tendrán una explicación-

Los 3 explican lo que al momento saben: Lo de Joey y su pérdida de ADN por culpa de algún virus, Lyoko, los videos que encontraron… todo eso fascinó a los 2 hermanos

-¡Queremos ir!- dijeron, mientras Alexander los observaba de una manera extraña

-Yo me quedo a ver el proceso…-

-Está bien, bajen 1 piso y ahí encontraran los escáneres- les dijo Damian, mientras iba a sentarse en la silla frente a la computadora

-Intenta contactarte con Joey- le dije Daphne, entusiasmada por todo eso.

Joey se encuentra en una torre de los Volcanes, se refugió ahí ya que la lava logro tocarle los pies, y eso le origino un agotamiento extraño

-Hola, Anaelle, Damian, ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Joey

-Bien, gracias. Te presento a Alexander y a Daphne, parece que se unirán al grupo- le respondió Anaelle, que estaba del lado opuesto que Daphne de la silla de Damian

¡Hola Joey! Gusto en conocerte- le dijeron Alexander y Daphne, sonriendo

-¡Hola! … ¿Qué ha sucedido últimamente en Kadic?- preguntó

-Hmmm… hay 2 chicos que siguieron a Daphne, y Anaelle los virtualizará- le respondió Damian, mientras desocupaba el asiento para dárselo a ella

-¿Qué están esperando?- refunfuña Derek, ya dentro de un escáner, después de eso Anaelle comienza el proceso: Transfiriendo… Escaneando… virtual…

En la pantalla aparece un error de transferencia

-Tengo que desvirtualizarlos rápido- dijo, mientras lo hacía tan rápido como podía, no sabía qué pasaría si se tardara

Alex, Daphne y Damian bajan para recibir a los 2 hermanos, que en ese momento los escáneres se abrieron

Alex va pronto con Camile para ayudarla a levantarse

-¡Yo puedo levantarme solo!- le exclamo

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Daphne, esperando que Anaelle ya haya encontrado una respuesta

-Parece que hubo un pequeño error-

-¿Pequeño error? ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de un chico!- Derek le reclama, levantándose del piso del escáner

-Eso es para ciencia ficción- dice Alex, cruzando los brazos

-Sí, ya dejen de bromear- siguió Damian. En ese momento una rata pasa cerca del pie de Camile, y esta grita

-¡Derek, mata esa rata!- grita Camile, saltando del susto

-¿Yo? Físicamente eres yo- le responde Derek, aun sentado en el piso

-Creo que no están bromeando ahora- dijo Daphne, mostrándose un poco preocupada por eso.

Todos van al cuarto del holomapa, esperando una explicación o algo que se le pareciera

-No se preocupen, Derek y Camile, o Camile y Derek, como sea… en 1 día arreglare este problema- les decía Anaelle, preocupada

-Genial… este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida- dijo sarcásticamente Camile

-El mío también, hermanito-. Ese día tenían toda la tarde libre, así que no habría ningún problema, y todos salieron a continuar sus planes.


	3. 97 part2 Lyoko inestable

XANA activa una torre en los volcanes, Joey lo percibe; sale de la torre en la que se mantenía oculto, y no divisa algún monstruo cerca, solo que el territorio parece desintegrarse poco a poco

-Uh-Oh… parece que tengo que irme- y regresa a la torre para escapar de la misteriosa destrucción del territorio

Damian regresa horas más tarde a la fábrica, para revisar si todo estaba bien, cuando escucha la alarma del superescanner

-Joey, parece que hay una torre activada en… ¿Los Volcanes?- dijo Damian, tratando de encontrar el territorio en el holomapa, y en la pantalla

-Lo sé, pero salí de ahí y me dirigí a las praderas, Los volcanes se iban destruyendo- le dijo Joey, saliendo de una torre en las praderas

-Oh no… Siento que esto es algo malo- Dijo, mientras comenzaba a indagar en "El video-diario" de Jeremie… -Hmmm… parece que se puede arreglar la inestabilidad del sistema desde el centro de Lyoko… Ve al final del territorio, ya sé que podemos hacer-

Joey le hace caso, y corre hasta el final del sector, donde una vista hacia un infinito color verde era lo único existente

-¿Qué hay aquí?- le pregunto Joey, confundido

-Tecleare un código, y un vehículo te llevara al centro de Lyoko, ahí podremos arreglar lo que esté pasando- dicho eso, un humo color morado escapa de uno de los cables, y pasa cerca de Damian, lo que ocasiona que estornude

-Salud- Segundos después 2 cubos comenzaron a atacar a Joey, pero sin puntería

-Código: Scipio- Damian tecleo, y el vehículo se hizo presente frente a Joey, y lo llevo a la arena del 5to territorio.

Ya era de noche, y los chicos fueron a cenar, Anaelle, Daphne y Alexander acompañaron a Derek y Camile a la mesa

-¿Qué tal estuvo su tarde?- Pregunto Daphne, mientras comía deprisa.

-No tan m…- Estaba a punto de contestar Camile, cuando Katherine llega y le planta una cachetada con su mano derecha

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué te sucede?- Le pregunto Camile, mientras se sobaba

-Se supone que teníamos una cita hoy…-Le dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar, y se fue

-No creo que te hubiera gustado salir con tu amiga…- comentó Derek, mientras le daba un trago a su refresco.

En Lyoko, Joey se encontraba en un cuarto de Cartago, observando detenidamente algo que podría ser una crisálida, o un huevo…

-Dime, ¿Qué podría ser eso?- pregunto Joey a Damian, acercándose cuidadosamente a aquella cosa, suspendida de un bloque separado de los demás; de repente, aquella cosa se abrió, y de ella escapó un monstruo, parecido a una libélula verde, con patas de un tono más oscuro terminadas en picos, 3 pares de largas, y oscuras alas, y el símbolo de XANA en su frente, Joey se alejo rápidamente de donde estaba, y vio como el monstruo trataba de volar, pero sin éxito, el cual cayo directo hacia el vacio, y se destruyó al instante

-Creo que es…-

-Una libélula- se apresuro a decir Joey –Ahora, ¿hacia donde tengo que dirigirme?-

-Ve a tu derecha- le dijo Damian, observando la pantalla, aun en busca del monstruo

Joey siguió la orden, y llego a una puerta, y al lado de ella una llave con el símbolo de XANA, intuyó que tenía que presionarla para continuar, y así lo hizo; de pronto una especie de elevador llego frente a el

-¿A dónde me llevara esto?- Pregunto Joey, saltando hacia el

-Pronto lo sabrás- contesto Damian. El elevador se detuvo, y Joey llego a la cúpula celestial, donde se topó con una interface

-Es como en las torres- se dijo, mientras comenzaba a manipularla

-Trata de darme el acceso, pronto, no sabremos cuando será que XANA envíe mas monstruos- le dijo Damian, apresurado

-Ok, ok… no me tardare- y mientras le dijo eso, ya la había terminado; ahora solo bastaba que el proceso terminara, y ahora Lyoko se estabilizará, y Derek y Camile volverán a sus respectivos cuerpos. El proceso terminó, y no había rastro de ningún monstruo

-Parece que el regreso será fácil- dijo Joey, riendo con miedo, mientras regresaba al elevador.

Damian se despreocupó, pero de pronto el superescáner vuelve a detectar la torre activada en los volcanes. XANA envía de nuevo al espectro, el cual sale de un conducto de electricidad convirtiéndose en una esfera eléctrica.

-Ve de nuevo a los Volcanes, yo llamare a los demás- Le dijo Damian, y la esfera le da una descarga eléctrica, lo que hace que se desmaye al instante, y que su celular se sobrecargue.

Daphne ya había terminado de cenar, y ahora se encontraba acompañando a Rosi sentada bajo un árbol.

Anaelle recibe una llamada, pero antes de poder contestar su celular deja de sonar

-Era Damian, de seguro algo no anda bien- se dijo –Chicos, debemos ir a la fabrica- y con esto, se apresuró para llegar lo más pronto posible, seguida de Alexander

-¿Piensas acompañarlos?- le pregunto Derek a su hermana

-No… de seguro tienes otro pendiente del cual no me avisaste… y ni quiero saber ahora- le contesto, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Anaelle y Alexander pasaron corriendo cerca de Daphne y Rosi sin voltearla a ver.

"¿Los acompaño o no? No quiero dejar sola a Rosi pero…" Pensó Daphne

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?- le pregunto Daphne, cerrando los ojos fuerte, como si estuviera a punto de arrepentirse de ello.

Anaelle y Alexander llegan al elevador, Anaelle intenta usarlo, pero se da cuenta que no hay electricidad, en ese momento llegan Daphne y Rosi.

-Rosi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Anaelle, confusa

-Tranquilos chicos, Rosi es una tía legal, jamás nos delataría- le contesto Daphne, en ese momento se hace presente la esfera de electricidad, que comienza a atacar a los chicos, los cuales escapan de sus rayos.

-¡Rápido, por las escaleras!- les indicó Alex, y todos bajaron por ahí.

Los chicos encuentran a Damian desmayado en el piso, y a Joey pidiendo ayuda. Anaelle toma asiento, y se contacta con Joey

-Damian se desmayo por un monstruo eléctrico, en un momento te envío refuerzos- le dijo –Chicos, vayan a los escáneres- y los 3 bajan por las escaleras

-¿Cómo te libraras de aquel monstruo que nos atacó?- le preguntó Rosi, mientras bajaba despacio

-Mientras más rápido los envíe a Lyoko, nos desharemos de esa cosa- le explicó Anaelle, mientras comenzaba el proceso de virtualizacion

-Transfiriendo… Escaneando… ¡Virtualizacion!-

Joey se encontraba escondido detrás de una roca de los ataques de 3 tarántulas de color negro, las cuales comenzaron a atacar a Rosi, Alex y a Daphne al momento de llegar, y tienen que escapar de sus láseres

-¿Cómo podemos deshacernos de esas cosas?- Preguntó Daphne, aun esquivándolas

-Usen sus armas- le dijo, mientras observaba las escaleras para cuidarse de la esfera de energía

Rosi enfrenta a una tarántula, y desenfunda 2 pistolas, las cuales tienen una gran semejanza con una _bayoneta_, y dispara contra el monstro, el cual se destruye

-¡Genial!- exclamó Alexander, cuando otra tarántula lo ataca y lo desvirtualiza al contacto

-Eso no fue genial…- Dijo Daphne, mientras llegaba a la roca donde estaba Joey -¡Pronto, a la torre!- le dijo enérgica, mientras lanzaba uno de sus abanicos contra una tarántula para ayudar a Rosi.

Anaelle estaba entusiasmada en su silla, pero fue cuando la esfera retomó fuerza y la atacó por detrás, haciendo que acompañe a Damian en el piso, desmayada

-Listo… ahora a seguir- dijo Rosi, mientras la última tarántula que quedaba se destruía, para luego correr a alcanzar a Daphne, que veía como Joey entraba a la torre

-Code: LYOKO-

Y la esfera de energía desapareció, antes de que pudiera causarle daño a la computadora. Alexander subió por las escaleras, y vio a Anaelle y a Damian en el piso, y se apresuro a contactar a los demás

-La esfera desapareció, ya pueden volver- dijo, mientras observaba el holomapa detenidamente.

Al día siguiente, el grupo manda a llamar a Derek y Camile, para poder arreglar las cosas.

-Ya resolvimos el problema, ahora pueden regresar- dijo Anaelle, sentada frente a la computadora

-Eso espero… no soporto a mi hermano- dijo Camile, enojada.

Anaelle los transfiere, y ahí los devuelve a sus respectivos cuerpos. Después, los 2 vuelven a la sala del holomapa.

-No podemos confiar mucho en ustedes, por lo cual tendremos que tomar una medida- dijo Anaelle, mientras preparaba un regreso al pasado

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Derek, cruzando los brazos y enfadándose

-De nada- le contesto Damian, sonriéndole, y apresurándose a Anaelle, tecleo el regresar al pasado


End file.
